Need Ocs
by alienkiller2015
Summary: Just need OCs to make story, changing plot and using characters that are submitted.
1. Chapter 1

Need Ocs

Example:

Name: Daniel McMaster

Place of Birth:Icegarden

Species: WerePolarBear (werebear that's stronger, bigger, and tougher)

Height: 7'5

Weight: 356 pounds

Personality: Joker, intelligent and laid back but very serious when need be. Also has a very bad temper

Friends: Drew, Bergan, Manfred, Count Vega

Enemies: Any Cat Lord, hates lions

Main Weapon: Battle Hammer

Armor: Enchanted Armor that is nearly indestructible and stretches during transformation

Appearance: Broad, huge shoulders and muscular. Large barrel chest, with a huge abdomen. Legs are shorter but thick as tree trunks

Hair: Dark almost black

Eyes: Hazel

Transformation:

. Grow four feet in height

. Gain 600 pounds

. Longer Arms

. Bigger Hands

. Huge head

. Lower Voice

. Longer snout and neck

Will accept any OCs but don't get ridiculous, make any werelord. But not magical creatures like a weredragon or something. Only animals of this modern world.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Ryan Husk

Age:19

Height: 8'0

Species: WereElephant

Weight: 432

Friends: Drew, Daniel, Bergan, Manfred and Count Vega

Enemies: Lucas and Catlords

Personality: Loving and intelligent, he's extremely smart and very strong. He is loud and intimidating and protects his friends the best he can

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Light Brown

Appearance: Large head and body, big feet, thick legs. Very strong. Big abdomen.

Backstory: Son of Mick Husk who was killed by Leopold, met Danny when exploring, they're best friends

Armor: Same as Danny's

Weapon: Doesn't need one

Transformation: Grows 5 feet, gains 600 pounds, skin turns grey, ears grow, tusks with extremely pointy edged grow. 6 foot trunk takes place of nose


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had a nightmare. Like most nights he awoke covered in sweat next to his best friend Ryan. He looked over at Ryan who peacefully slept on the hard ground. A cold wind blew but Danny didn't mind, it was colder in Icegarden. His homeland. They were currently in the Cold Coast. A land that lived up to it's name.

Living the life of a traveler was a hard one. They faced countless dangers among their travels. They also had secrets of their own. They were Werelords. Danny thought of it as a blessing. The extra strength and stamina it gave him put him in a huge advantage over other humans. He never thought that tyranny over them was okay though. He and Ryan traveled across lands seeking answers. Danny was born in high praise. He was the first Werepolarbear born in centuries. Most didn't even know they existed. He was stronger and tougher than the regular werebear. He was in Omir when he met Ryan, a Wereelephant. He never knew his parents and lived in the desert. They became inseparable. Hailing from Icegarden, Danny was an amazing blacksmith. He built two sets of armor unlike any others. It was very durable. Most swords and arrows just bounced off. It also stretched while they transformed. Gratifying the Werelords with the amazing amount of resistance to damage.

It was before dawn when Ryan stretched and said in a voice that made the ground seem to shake, "Good morning." Ryan caught Danny's look and immediately asked, "'Nother nightmare?" Danny just shook his head not wanting to talk about it.

Ryan was in every way massive. He was eight feet tall. He had a thick body and even though muscular and extremely strong had a belly. He had gray eyes and light brown hair. He almost always carried a smile on his face, lightening Danny's mood immediately.

Danny however was different. He was shorter but not by that much. He was seven and a half feet tall. He was thicker than Ryan, he was strapped with muscles. He had a huge chest and shoulders that rippled and a wide abdomen. Despite his legs being short they were thick as tree trunks. He had dark hair that was almost black and bright hazel eyes.

In a deep rumbling voice he said, "We should start to head out." He grabbed his armor and his weapon. He looked at the warhammer taking in it's beauty. He forged it himself with the armor. The hammer was unbreakable, and can only be lifted by him. He looked at the site and grabbed the quilts that were on the floor.

Danny is usually a happy teenager. He was born 17 years ago on February 15th. Ryan was older than him by two years. They been in the Cold Coast for 3 weeks. They have seen friendly people and not so friendly people.

It was the middle of a raging storm. Thunder boomed through the sky. Danny wasn't afraid of the lightning or thunder and he loved the feel of the rain. The same however, couldn't be said for Ryan who was anxious at the sound. Jumping whenever thunder rumbled or lightning lit up the sky. They looked over and saw a house, it wasn't big or glorious, but it looked cozy. They hear a noise in the forest and saw a black creature run across the field towards the house. Danny and Ryan ducked, Danny's adrenaline pumping. Looking up from their hiding spot they saw the creature up close. It had black wiry fur and glowing red eyes. "Wererat!" Danny spat in disgust as he watched the foul creature knock down the door. They heard a scream when they finally decided it was time for action.

Danny shifted first. His bones cracked and were replaced as he grew way taller and even more muscles. He grew a snout full of sharp wicked teeth and black eyes. He had snow white fur. He growled as his arms became longer and his hands turned into gigantic paws. After the transformation he was a fearsome sight. He now stood 9 feet tall. He looked over to Ryan who then started to transform.

His skin became coarse and grey. The hair on his head receded until it wasn't there. He sprouted thin light brown hair all over his body. His nose elongated and reshapened. It grew into a 6 foot long trunk. His teeth seemed to elongate into tusks. They were long and sharp. They had jagged points and made him look like a monster. Danny and Ryan sprinted over to the house and saw in horror as the Ratlord bit down on a woman's neck. Danny jumped through the door and threw the foul creature out the door where Ryan waited. He heard the boy weep and start to growl. He grabbed the Rat by the throat and started to squeeze in his rage. He heard a roar and look at the door. It was a werewolf! He thought they died out after Leopold killed Wergar and his children. The Wolf roared at them and Danny dropped the Rat in front of the Wolf. The Wolf looked at them and grabbed the Rat by the head. He ripped off some of the creature's face with his teeth and claws. The Wolf dropped him twisting and howling. Danny and Ryan looked at him and then each other. They knew he was going to transform back. Ryan took the chance to grab the Rat and throw him at Danny's feet. Danny and his black eyes looked down in disgust and anger as he unsheathed his warhammer. He knew it could kill Werelords and he didn't mind it a bit. He punched the Rat who tried to fight back but Danny was too strong for him. Danny had Ryan hold him on the floor. In one motion Danny was above the pinned wererat. He swung his hammer down with as much force he could muster. The Rat's brains fell onto the floor all but mush after the powerful blow to his skull.

Danny and Ryan started to transform back. Danny first since he didn't have much to transform back. He ran over to the boy. He said to him, "Who are you? You are a werewolf, grey one to be precise. Do you know how much trouble you could be in if Leopold's other forces found you?"

The boy looked shocked. He said, "My name is Drew Ferran. I was just in my parlor with my mother when that thing attacked. And how do you know I'm a werewolf?" The boy Drew looked scared. His eyes had tears in them as he remembered his mother was dead. Murdered by the Ratlord.

Danny said to him, "That creature was a wererat. Vile, disgusting creatures. They are allied to Leopold the Lion. The Lion is a dictator. He killed the last king Wergar, a fair man who believed if you weren't his friend you were his enemy. He was in Omir where he fought the werejackal. He was threatening war to Wergar and Wergar immediately marched upon Omir. When the war was over the tired man went back to Highcliff where the werebear Bergan met with him. He told him that Leopold casted the throne, and that if he silently came with him no harm would be done to his children. Needless to say the slimy cat tricked him. He burned the whole lot of them. Wergar watched as his family died first. His children were burned in a fire and as he sat screaming in grief the Lion laughed." The anger was abundant in Danny's face. He was starting to shift. He calmed himself down and continued, "The grey wolves were thought to be extinct. But like me there's one left. You." Drew's eyes widened at what Danny had said. He looked at both of them and said, "Who are you two?"

Ryan said, "You sure ask a lot of questions, huh? I'm Ryan a wereelephant. I'm from Omir. It was two years ago when I met Danny over here."

Danny looked over at Ryan with a beaming smile. "Yep, saved him from a pack of werejackals. We became best friends in the matter of days. I'm a werepolarbear from Icegarden. I was born the first in centuries. I'm a prodigy type of thing. I wasn't into the life of royalty. I preferred the arctic. I excelled at smithing and created an armor like no other. Also a hammer which I hold on me now. We are travelers, wandering Lyssia in all of her glory. Looking to answer the questions that we have. We have camped any where we can."

Drew looked at the friends and smiled too, the smiles from the two were infectious. He said, "So you think I am Wergar's last son?"

Danny and Ryan smiled and nodded, "Yes. Danny spotted the rat before I did, different instincts. I am not really afraid of other werelords because most can't hurt me, Danny however has the instincts of a predator." Ryan said as he started to laugh, "Don't get me wrong I'm not invincible but nearly so considering the armor I am wearing."

Danny said, "Idiot." As he started to laugh along. Drew looked at his house and said to the pair, "What about my mother?" Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Danny stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder as lightly as he could, but to Drew it felt heavy as a mountain. He said, "Your mother we could do nothing about. I'm sorry. I know what losing family is like, trust me. We avenged her death." Drew looked over at the gory dead body and shuddered.

Mack Farren arrived at his wrecked house. He walked into his house and saw that his love of his life for twenty years brutally murdered. He ran outside the house and found his son. He grabbed his sword shouted and ran towards him. He stopped though when he noticed two HUGE strangers with him and a creature that had his skull crushed in a brutal way. He asked through tears, "What happened?! My wife is dead!" He stared in rage at Drew who looked sad.

The stranger with dark hair and hazel eyes walked to him and said, "This wererat came for her. We were walking by in the storm when we saw the creature. We were too late when we arrived. The Rat killed her. Your son is innocent." Mack looked over to Drew and hugged him. "I know you are going to hunt down the Lion with these men now. I love you son, be careful." Drew nodded his head to his father and looked at Danny and Ryan who awkwardly stood away from the father and son looking anywhere but at them. Drew said, "If you two mind, can a third join your duo?" Danny and Ryan stared at each other and had a silent conversation.

"We'd love for you to join us, that way we can go to Bergan and tell him what happened here." Danny nodded towards the house, "Grab two pairs of clothes and a quilt. You will be needing them to survive the Dyrewood." Drew nodded as he ran inside his house looking at his mother as he kneeled in front of her he said, "I'm going to kill the Lion for you mom, you will be my reason. The reason I drive on. I will make you proud." He stood up and grabbed his things. He said his last goodbyes to his father and started to walk with Danny and Ryan.

Little did he know that one choice would change his life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter turned to Spring in the Dyrewood and Drew was more of a Werelord now. He found he was stronger and faster even while still human. Danny was teaching him the way to transform fluently and quickly. They spent weeks in the same spot, training and getting Drew ready both physically and mentally. Ryan helped him meditate, relieving of stress and anger. He became happier. He was running across the treetops when suddenly he stopped, he saw a boy.

The boy was tall, almost as tall as his friends but not quite. He had brown hair and he was muscular. He looked around him. Drew could see grey eyes that have darkness to them. As if he sees violence regularly. Drew's branch breaks and he falls. He landed with a grunt. When he looked up he was shocked the stranger was nowhere in sight. He turned around and saw one of the most frightening sights he's seen. It was the boy, but it wasn't. He had brown fur all over his body with leathery wings connected to his hands. His canines long enough to see. His ears also grew. His nose was also gone instead were nostrils flat against a pink middle of his face. Long wicked sharp nails on his hands. He had glowing red eyes like the Wererat. He looked at Drew and said in a hiss, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Drew gathered all his confidence and shifted.

The creature looked shocked and said, "You're like me. What are you?" Drew looked at him and growled, "Werewolf."

"Werebat" Said the werebat as he changed back to human. "My name is Damon. I didn't know there were shifters in the forest. I was here because I left home. I was born in Cervos, a place no one but the Werebats have seen. It is mostly cities in caves, since we like the dark." He seemed trustful.

"There's two more of us at my camp, would you care to join us?" Drew honestly didn't know if he would go. Damon's response was, "Better than being alone here." The walk wasn't far. A few yards at most. Danny and Ryan were talking when Ryan pointed Damon out. Danny turned around and he looked at Damon with curiosity. "Who's this?" Danny asked, not unhappy but weary.

Sensing his unease Damon said, "I am Damon of Cervos. I am a Batlord." Danny's eyes widened. No one's heard from the Batlords for countless years. They're extremely neutral." Damon nodded his head, he looked at Ryan and asked, "What are you my friend?"

Ryan smiled at him and said, "I'm a Wereelephant," Damon looked lost. Ryan said, "I'm the last of my kind. I have no memories of my parents. Danny found me in Omir. Been best friends since then." He smiled at both Damon and Danny. Danny said, "I'm a Werepolarbear, I'm just bigger and stronger than the rest of the werebears. I come from Icegarden. Meaning I am an awesome smith if I say so myself." Damon looked interested. "I can forge you something later. I can also enchant, so whatever you choose will be made."

Damon stroked his chin as he thought for a minute. "Two short swords, if that's okay?" He was wondering. Danny started laughing loudly. His booming laugh echoing in the woods. "If that's okay?! Oh, man. Of course it's okay!" Danny continued laughing hysterically. Damon looked uncomfortable and Ryan and Drew just waited. When he composed himself he said, "Of course it's fine, sorry I reacted that way you just asked for something extremely simple. I was expecting some kind of crazy weapon."

Damon smiled and said, "They fit me, since I'm able to fly I just need to go in and out quickly." Danny smiled and said, "Of course." They then hear horses. They all walked through the brush towards the sound on it sat an older man and a young boy who looked to be an apprentice. Drew tripped out of the brush and was hit by a staff. The older gentleman looked at the boy when the rest came out. They looked normal but he didn't take any chances. When he swung at Danny though Danny caught it in mid air and lifted the man up. He made his eyes turn black as he stared into his eyes scaring him. The boy fired an arrow at him. It bounced off his armor as Danny turned around. His body started to change and soon in his place stood the Werepolarbear, his metal armor stretched with him making him quite the challenge. The boy started to fire arrows all over him but he dodged, he unsheathed his hammer and ran towards her. Lifting the hammer he was about to slam it down when he saw the boy's face. "Whitley! Damn it don't do that!" He shifted back, his not so smaller human body lifted and spun her around. "What are you doing in the Dyrewood?" Danny asked her clearly they knew each other.

Whitley responded, "I am becoming a scout. I just had my hood up because not many think I should become a scout. They say woman belong inside a home over a cooking pot!" She had fire in her eyes, she looked over at Drew and said, "Sorry for your friend, he'll be sporting a nasty headache for a bit. Danny looked over in pity and said, "For an older man he has a killer swing." He had a smirk on his face.

Ryan looked at them and cleared his throat loudly. "Oh right, Whitley these two charming men are Damon and Ryan." Ryan shook her hand and took an instant liking to her while Damon was weary of her. He shook her hand and said, "Pleased to meet you." But for the most part stayed quiet. Whitley said, "You guys going to Brackenholme?"

Danny said, "I guess we'll have to considering we have sleeping beauty over here." He nodded his head towards Drew who was still out cold. "How far are we?" Danny asked Whitley who was walking with the horse. She said, "A day or two if we move fast." Danny walked over to Drew and threw him over his shoulder. He signalled the other two to come on. The walk wasn't too hard. Drew was pretty light and he would have no problem carrying him.

That night they set up a camp fire. Whitley sat down next to Danny who was meditating. He opened his eyes and unfolded his legs. Whitley asked, "How long has it been?" Danny looked at the girl with passionate eyes. He's always had a soft spot for her. He said, "It's been maybe 5 years." They both had changed, Whitley grew beautiful her hair framed her face. She was appealing in every way to Danny. The same could be said for her. She loved his rugged look. The attitude he gained. He smiled to her. Danny asked, "How is Duke Bergan?" He loved Bergan like a second father. She smiled and said, "He is getting older. But he is still one of the strongest men I know." Danny nodded.

"How is Icegarden?" She said to him. Her eyes filled with wonder. "I haven't been there in 2 years. So I don't have a clue. I am going to return soon. I need to do a favor for a friend." Whitley just stared at him. Her eyes asking what the favor is. "I have to forge a special pair of short swords. I also am surprising him with an enchanted set of leather armor. It will blow his batlike mind!" Whitley laughed at his excitement.

"I ought to go to bed we have a pretty big day tomorrow. I hope Drew wakes up, poor bastard must think he was hit by my hammer." Danny said as he started to laugh a little. He looked over to Whitley who nodded in agreement. They said their goodnights and went over to their spots.

Danny woke in the morning to booming laughter. He groaned and found them sun was up. Usually he was up before. He looked over to where Ryan and Damon were laughing at Drew. Danny smiled shook his head and stood up. He walked over to them and shouted, "What are you doing!" at them. They all jumped except for Ryan who just stood there with a wide smile on his face.

Damon was clutching his heart and said, "Fool." While smiling.

Damon was flying above the treetops when he heard something. His Were form gave him extremely acute hearing. He swooped down and landed gently on the ground. He looked around and sniffed. He stiffened when he heard breathing a few feet from him. When he turned focus to the breathing he began to hear a frantic heartbeat. It was fear. He could smell it on the air. He walked over to the bush and sees a girl. She looked to be fourteen years of age. She had a dark brown hair with black bits. She was beautiful, she had dark brown eyes. She looked at him and screamed, "Stay back! I'm warning you! Don't come any closer!"

Damon felt sad as she was petrified of him. He stepped forward as a way to say he meant no harm and that's when things got interesting. She started to change. She sprouted black and brown fur. Her eyes turned black. She grew claws and her jaw snapped full of sharp canines. She hopped out of the bush and attacked him. He was quicker though and was able to dodge. He realized the ground wasn't a safe spot. He wasn't quite mobile with his wings. He flapped his wings in her direction causing her to stumble. He jumped and flapped his wings enough to gain some height. He screeched towards their camp. He wasn't far away from his camp. Maybe three hundred yards. He heard them run towards his location. First to emerge was Drew, who looked confused at the girl. Danny was second. He transformed instantly. Towering over the young girl she cowered back as he roared. It echoed throughout the forest. Scaring any animal in the area.

Danny asked her, "Who are you? You're also a therianthrope." She looked up at the giant stranger and said, "I am Diana. And I didn't know I was one until he showed up." She said as she nodded towards the now normal Damon. Danny nodded to Damon and said, "Damon wouldn't hurt you trust me. We're not your enemies. I'm Danny, I'm like you but different. I'm a WerePolarBear." He looked towards the others expectantly.

Ryan stepped forward first. "I'm Ryan. I am also like you. I am a WereElephant." He smiled at her in a friendly way, showing her that he wouldn't hurt her.

In his cold voice Damon said, "I am Damon. I am a WereBat. It's a pleasure." He didn't really say anything else, nor shake her hand.

Last Drew said, "I am Drew, I am a WereWolf. Like you I was also confused and these two helped me learn more about the lords and the history of the land."

Danny said, "Where is your family? What are you doing here alone? You're lucky you only ran into Damon." Danny looked generally worried about her and she smiled and said, "I am alone. I never knew my parents. I grew up in these very woods. Learned how to survive. I've never seen other people in this part so I wasn't expecting more of you." She looked nervous.

"Don't be nervous. We just wanted to offer you shelter. You look like your day could be more happy than it currently is." Ryan said. His calf brown eyes showing her adoration like a younger sister. She smiled walked over to him and placed her hand in his. "I don't have any belongings."

Danny said to her, "That's fine. We bring a few extra quilts just in case of emergency." He also looked fond of her. She beamed at him and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Not getting any younger." They all look at her with amusement in their eyes.

When they arrived at camp Whitley jumped up and flew into Danny's arms. He saw this coming so he walked into the site with his wide arms open. Started to punch his chest. "What were you thinking? You were gone for a long time. If I didn't have to watch camp I would've saw how you were. You guys worried me to near death!" Danny started to snicker. She didn't seem to notice the young girl yet. This was good. He didn't know how she's going to respond to the girl. When she did though she immediately asked, "Who's this?" Danny looked at her and she wasn;t angry, she looked at the younger girl in confusion.

"I am Diana. I was the reason Damon screeched." And Whitley looked confused. She was wondering why the girl who made them run out of cmp was with them. Drew also stared at her looking for signs of anger.

Whitley asks, "Why is she here?" Ryan looked kind of offended considering the girl his sister. He said, "She was without a home, family and friends. We invited her to accompany us in our journey to Brackenholme. She is a Werelady." Whitley immediately looked apologetic, she nodded her head in agreement.

Damon was sitting quietly. Diana walked in front of him. She asked, "Why don't you like me? I don't really care, I just want to know the reason." He looked up at her and stared at her. His brown eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. He said, "You were afraid of me. It isn't exactly fun to see people back away in fear from you." He seemed sad so Diana sat down beside him.

"You're different than the others. You're kind and nice, but less joyful and light hearted. You seem to sulk more often." She said, looking at her with her chocolate eyes. Damon smiled at her and said, "I am different than a lot of people. It's kind of the thing about being a WereBat. Sure I can be social but I kind of just stay quiet."

Diana laughed suddenly. She looked at him and said, "That screech was certainly not quiet. It scared me even more than you yourself did." She was smiling as he gave her a gentle push. He said, "The screech is just there. Like Danny's roar, Drew's howl and Ryan's Trumpet. We carry the same noise that our lineage is." He explained. She seemed to nod in understanding as she looked thoughtfully at the ground. She looked up suddenly as she had an idea.

"What am I? I asked the other and got different answers. Danny said I looked like a Wolverine. Ryan said a Badger. Whitley said a Muskrat and Drew didn't know. I feel so left out." She hung her head. Damon patted her back and said to her, "I think the Wolverine part was true. You had brown and black fur, your eyes turned black and my did you grow teeth." He pretended to be frightened at the end. He was making himself shake. She began to laugh.

Danny and Ryan were standing next to Drew chatting away when they heard Damon and Diana laughing together. He looked at them and smiled. Diana seemed to get Damon to come out of his shell. Danny thought he would eventually but apparently not. Ryan smiled even bigger than Danny. He was happy Damon was finally out of his shell and that Diana was enjoying herself. Ryan said to Danny, "I think it's time we went to bed. There's been enough events for today, don't you think?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yes. I'm going to sleep by the fire. Sure I like the cold but I tend to have better sleep near one. Goodnight, friend" Danny said as he lied his quilt down and plopped on top of it. He looked at the pair again before putting his head on the floor, instantly falling asleep.

Damon felt better talking to Diana. She made him happy. He smiled at her and said, "I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning." He transformed and flew up to a comfortable tree and hung upside down on a branch. Looking a lot like an actual bat. She smiled and lied down on the ground near the fire, loving the warmth. She fell into a sleep full of dreams.

In the morning Drew was the first up. He got up and looked around him. The sky was pink, a sign that the sun was coming up soon. He heard a stir and Danny sat up. He looked at Drew and mumbled a "Morning." He had a smile on his face as Damon landed beside him with a quiet thump. He transformed back into his human form and said, "Morning. I tend to wake up whenever the sun is about to come up. The bat's way of saying I can only sleep when it's dark." He smiled as he sat next to Danny putting his arms around his knees. He looked at the sun. It rose and my what a sight. "No matter how much I see that it will remain amazing." Said Danny as he beamed. He looked at Ryan who had stretched out. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He stood to his full massive height and looked over at the little group and sun around.

"Aww I missed it." He pouted, he loved watching the sun rise in the morning. A few minutes later Whitley and Diana woke up. Their hair all over themselves. They looked like wild animals. The boys laugh at them. Whitley scowled as Diana started to laugh at Whitley. She mumbled to herself. They smiled at her and she looked at Diana. She then bursted out into a hysterical laugh. She had tears flying when she saw the mess of hair. They were in good moods.

"How far are we from Brackenholme?" Said Danny as he looked in the general direction. Whitley thought for a moment and said, "At the rate we're going maybe five or six hours." The group smiled in relief. Diana said, "We're going to Brackenholme?" She looked nervous. Whitley said, "Yes my dad is Duke Bergan. The WereBear." The girl looked at Danny and he shook his head. She seemed to accept it. "Will Duke Bergan be able to tell what I am?" She looked questionably at Danny who seemed the most knowledgeable than the rest of the group.

"Most likely. Bergan is a smart man. He has seen and heard many things in his life." Danny said with a hint of appreciation.

"Like I said before, what are we waiting for? I'm not growing younger." Said Diana as she started to trek through the forest with a set determined look on her face. "Hey Diana!" Danny called from his spot. "Brackenholme is this way." He pointed his thumb in the opposite direction. Diana's face fell. She mumbled an, "I knew that." As she walked by the group who just laughed and made fun of her in good spirit.

Little did they know things will get interesting when they reach Brackenholme.


	5. Chapter 5

The group got to Brackholme just as dinner started. The guards at the gate however gave them a hard time about their weapons. "How do we know you're not trying to kill Bergan?" One of the guards said. He wore a green cloak. Danny stepped up, standing a whole two feet above the man he looked down and said, "If I wanted to kill Bergan I would've already killed you two fools. Move aside!" He shouted. Ryan held his shoulder. He turned his head to Diana who looked to be panicking. "He has a nasty temper. He wouldn't take it out on you though, so don't be scared." She nodded and looked at Danny again.

He was breathing rapidly and angrily. His face red and his nostrils flared. His massive shoulders shaking in rage as he gave the guard a death stare. Whitley pushed through the group and pulled her hood down. She gave them an expectant look. Their eyes widened in shock and they said, "Lady Whitley. Excuse us we never knew it was you!" He was practically begging her for forgiveness. She shook her head embarrassed and said, "Fine let my friends through. ALL of them." She looked pointedly on the man who made Danny angry. He gulped.

As Danny walked by him he whipped his fist back. The guard jumped back in fright and Danny laughed. "Coward." He said as he walked by. He looked around the forest the magnificence of Brackenholme Hall stunning the ones who haven't been there. Especially Drew, who looked over the whole town. They walked towards the Hall where guards were stationed on either side. Diana looked excited, she finally would have answers. She had a beaming smile on her face. Danny looked forward to see the Bearlord again. Whitley looked no different. Having grown up here it became old. Damon looked around. It was surrounded by the Dyrewood. He smiled though as he too anticipated to meet the Bear. Drew looked curious. This man handed over his father. He wanted to know why.

When they walked into the hall they saw the giant man. He sat on his throne. He had a red bushy beard, wide shoulders and a barrel chest. He was also smaller than the three boys, but was bigger than anyone else in the hall. He looked to the group and stood up. He was visibly older than the last time Danny saw him but five years could do a lot to a person. He smiled at them and his daughter. He hugged her and said, "Whitley, you weren't supposed to be back for another week." He looked curious but at the same time happy. He then saw Drew up close. He looked shocked. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He looked frantic.

"I am Drew Ferran. I am Wergar the Wolf's youngest son." He stated the fact with pride laced in his voice. Like nothing could shoot him down. "I also understand you talked my father into his death." Bergan looked like he was punched in the chest. Danny stared at Drew in shock. He knew he was upset but to verbally express it to the Bearlord like he did took guts. Danny's respect of Drew grew.

Bergan said, "Yes I did. It isn't what you think. You should have seen him. He was so tired. So weary. He would do anything for his family, I thought his family would be spared. It's my biggest regret." He looked down and sat back down. He looked sad, "I never knew that the Lion could be that cruel. That he would just slaughter innocent children. And Queen Amelie, never have I seen her so heartbroken. He took her like a trophy. I hate him like no other man in all the land. I never expected a son of Wergar to survive. Your father and I were close. Wergar, Manfred the Stag and I were best friends." He had a tear in his eye and he wiped it away. Whitley was shocked. Never has she seen her father cry.

Danny looked to Drew and said, "You have to understand. Bergan had no choice. Your brothers and sisters were being held hostage. It was either let them die or let Wergar die for his children. Wergar was a warrior he understood and didn't fear his death a bit. Bergan didn't betray your father, he persuaded Wergar to die saving his children as promised. Instead they were killed too." Danny finished. Sad for Drew that his siblings were slayed simply for being who they were.

Drew looked at Bergan in a new light. "Thank you for trying to insure our survival." He said with genuine gratefulness. Bergan looked up, "You remind me so much of him. Your looks your personality. But heed a warning, to Wergar you were either friend or foe. Don't think like that. Don't be closed minded. Learn from your father's mistakes." Drew's eyes showed understanding. He knew that seeing in black and white was dangerous. He said, "Okay, thank you Duke Bergan." Bergan smiled and said, "You are the rightful king. You need not use my title." Drew looked to Danny and Danny smiled and winked.

"I didn't tell you because you needed to learn more about both of the kings." Danny explained. He continued, "If you knew of the Werelords I would have gladly told you who you were." Danny finished. Bergan nodded in agreement. He looked at Damon and Diana and asked, "Who are these two? I don't believe we have met." He said as he shook their hands. He looked up at Damon and said, "Tall fellow." Damon smiled at him. His pointed canines shocking the old bear. "You're a Lord?" Damon shook his head. He shifted into his bat form. Bergan looked thoughtfully and said, "WereBat. Not many have seen your people in a long time. It's a pleasure to see your kind is coming back into Lyssia." Damon nodded and shifted back. Next Bergan looked to Diana. "Hello there, are you a Lord too?" She nodded her head. And he seemed shocked. He said to Danny, "You sure know how to find Werelords, huh?" He laughed. "What kind are you?" He asked Diana.

"I don't know I was hoping you can tell me." She said as she shifted. He looked at her in respect. "Wolverine. Your people were proud and vicious. They had one of the finest armies, ferocious, they wouldn't go down without a good fight. They fought with anything they could find. Their teeth and their hands. They were easily one of the most powerful armies. Not very political though. They haven't been heard from in a long time." Diana looked sad, she seemed to understand her people were gone. She looked to Ryan who put his hand on her shoulder, letting her cry.

Bergan smiled sadly, "You should be proud of your heritage. You should help avenge their deaths." She stopped crying and smiled her determined smile. Her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting her revenge. Nothing would stop her from getting it.

"The Lion's men are coming to the town soon. You all must leave tomorrow." Bergan said to the group." Danny's eyes lit up like whenever he has an idea. He looked at Drew and said, "Instead, I have a plan." He smiled wickedly. The group listened on. "Drew, you're going to be our 'prisoner'. Bergan is going to detain you. You will pretend that you didn't know that Wergar was your father or that you are the most wanted person in Lyssia. Diana, you pretend you're an innocent girl who 'overheard' our conversation. You spread word that the Gray Wolf is in Brackenholme. Damon do the same people might not believe her. Bergan, you will hand him over to the Lion's men. Ryan and I will await in the woods when they leave, ambush them and grab Drew back." Danny's eyes shone with excitement. The others looked at him like he was insane. "That might work." Said a voice that least expected to say that. Drew looked at them and said, "This could work. This plan could work amazingly." He said to Danny, "You're a genius." Danny blushed a little. Ryan laughed and patted his friend on the back.

When the Lion's men arrived they did not expect the Prince to be with them. "My father said that Wergar's filthy child is here." He said in his snobby attitude. Bergan swallowed down his rage and walked the spoiled prince to the prison tower. The Prince looked at the boy. "You should be dead, just like the rest of your family. Nasty wolf." He laughed when Drew's eyes flashed. Bergan felt his urge to kill heighten but realized it would ruin their plan.

Prince Lucas walked into Drew's cell and grabbed him roughly by his shoulders. "Come on!" He shouted while pushing him through the door. Drew rebalanced himself. He looked at Lucas with hatred in his eyes. Lucas laughed and said, "I would kill you as easily as a lion kills a sheep." His arrogance boundless. Drew walked along with him.

While Damon and Diana stood outside blending into the crowd they saw a giant black carriage wheel into the town. His eyes widened and he quickly feared for his friend when he saw who stood out. It was a WereRat. His hair was greasy and he was vile. He looked around with his sickly eyes. He made everyone in the town shudder at his look, it was the look of a sick man. A man who would take pleasure listening to people's screams of pain. He waited there for Prince Lucas.

Drew didn't expect there to be a giant black carriage. He looked scared as this wasn't in the plans. He looked at the crowd and found Diana and Damon who's looks warned him. He knew this wasn't going to be good for him as he was thrown into the carriage. Inside he found a man with black greasy hair, his eyes showing slight madness. "I'm going to have fun breaking you." Was all he said as he began to laugh madly. The other boy in the carriage shuddered. He clearly was afraid of the man.

The next hours were torturous, literally. He was tortured for answers. He lied at all of them. Most of them were if he knew of his heritage. He would lie and say no while being cut and tortured in various other ways. He found a friend however. His name was Hector. He was slightly chubby, with brown hair and eyes. He however had an air of intelligence. He was clearly smart and he healed Drew's wounds. Right after Vankaskan, the creepy man would come in and torture him. When it became night they stopped. The door opened. Vankaskan's ugly face appeared, "We'll stop for tonight. Maybe tomorrow you'll be more willing to speak." Drew was relieved. He knew Danny and Ryan were coming to save him. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the sound of Danny's warhammer breaking someone's bone. He ripped the door opened. He was transformed. He smelled the blood and said, "What did they do to you?" Drew just shook his head.

Danny said, "Okay. Come on." He grabbed Drew's leg and threw him over his shoulder. He threw him behind bushes where he wouldn't be seen. "I'm going back to help Ryan." He threw himself into the fray. They heard a roar. This time however, it wasn't Danny's. It was Prince Lucas's, who was now in his Lion form. He had a golden mane, sharp claws and golden fur.

He roared at Danny again and pulled out his sword. Danny smiled and ran at Lucas. The fight was legendary. Danny was winning though, his strength and skill surpassing Lucas's. When they discovered this they stopped. They looked at each other, sheathed their weapons and proceeded to fight with their claws and teeth. They were both fearsome. Danny was completely wild, his blows started to take measures on the Lion however. Danny stopped and roared his dominance.

Away from them were Ryan and Vankaskan. Ryan wasn't showing any fear. Vankaskan jumped at him and Ryan swatted him away like a fly. The WereRat went flying through the air. Ryan lifted him up by his ankle. He proceeded to slam him off the ground. The sound was sickening. The breaking of bones was heard from where Drew was and he winced. The battle was over though, Danny and Ryan showing their efficiency as warriors. They smiled to each other and shifted back they threw all the dead bodies near Vankaskan's carriage. They scowled at Prince Lucas and Vankaskan. They stuffed their unconscious bodies inside of Prince Lucas's carriage. They laughed at their tidy work. Danny grabbed Drew and broke his manacles.

"Come friend, let's get you back to camp." Danny said as he carried Drew the whole way. The battle fresh on their minds as their adrenaline was still pumping. Damon and Diana were sitting when they heard Danny and Ryan appear with Drew. Drew didn't look great however. Damon hurried over to him and wrapped him in a quilt. He looked at the blood on Danny's hands and mouth, also on his warhammer. "It was obvious that there was a fight. What happened?" Danny and Ryan launched into the story.

"We were travelling alongside the carriage. We were unnoticed, when they stopped and made a fire we knew that's the time to attack. We snuck up besides two men. Danny swung his warhammer on a man's head and I snapped my guy's neck. Danny snuck up to the carriage. I however was discovered, I shifted and held off the men for Danny who threw Drew in the bushes to hide. Danny joined me killing anyone in his hammer's reach. That's when Lucas appeared. He was already transformed. He roared at Danny and drew his sword. Danny ran at him and they fought. Danny however was more skilled and was stronger. They stopped fighting. They put their weapons away and then started to fight the old fashioned way. Needless to say Lucas again wasn't strong enough. Danny knocked him out. That's when I began my fight with Vankaskan. He jumped at me and I swatted him away. He landed and I sprinted to him. I picked him up by his ankle and proceeded to slam him repeatedly. I broke his leg and a few ribs." Ryan smiled at Danny and the two friends began to laugh. We stuffed them into Lucas's carriage. We put the bodies of the men next to Vankaskan's carriage.

Damon was laughing at the fight. He was curious about something though. "Why didn't you kill them?" Danny looked at him and smiled. "To send word. The king must know what he faces. Am I right?" He looked at Damon for agreement, who nodded. Diana was picturing herself in their footsteps. The fight making her itch for battle. Danny understood her look and said, "I can tell by your look you want to spill blood. Let me tell you once you do your whole life changes. Nothing stays the same after your first kill." She respected Danny's views as he was wise beyond his years.

It was the next morning when they saw a girl. She was wearing a dark leather jacket. The hood was red. She looked at them with striking golden eyes. Danny popped up first. He looked at her and said, "Who are you?" He was the only one awake. He held his hand on his hammer. His hazel eyes meeting hers. Hers filled with curiosity, his with weariness. She moved forward. She took off her jacket and stripped down to undergarments. Being a male Danny had a hard time looking away. She was a beautiful girl who had a very athletic body. She thrashed and soon her skin began to melt, dark brown feathers began to appear. Her arms began to lengthen out. Her head growing white feathers and her beak growing curved and wickedly sharp. Her wings began to grow out. 15 feet long they made Dann's eyes widen. Her talons grew last the claws at the end like knives. Danny stared at her in shock. She screeched. It woke up the rest of the group. She shifted back.

She said in a voice that made Danny comfortable, "I'm Grey Risken." Those three words was all she spoke. She looked at the group. She looked back at Danny and said, "Are any of you like me?" Danny shifted first. The rest followed. She smiled at their different forms and walked up to Danny. She put her arm out and touched his fur. He jolted back. He felt almost offended. He wasn't a housepet. She did it again and this time he let her. His fur was soft under her hand. She loved the feel of him. The rest of the group watched awkwardly. He wasn't going to lie it felt good, he closed his eyes.

She watched him close his eyes and smiled. She stopped and his eyes opened missing the feeling of her hand running through his fur. She smiled at him. He noticed she showed her thoughts physically and not verbally. She asked, "Since you're all Werelords and I am one too is it okay if I join you?" The way she looked at Danny made him immediately say, "Yes." The rest of the group looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. Grey smiled a beaming smile. She got her clothes back on and sat down. Diana walked to her and said, "It's good to have another girl in the group. Putting up with these mammoths is difficult sometimes." Grey smiled, Danny, Ryan and Damon look at each other. The smiled and nodded. Damon walked away and a minute later he appeared in his batform. He grabbed her and flew into the sky. She was screaming. Not expecting this to happen. Grey shifted into her eagleform and flew to Damon, she bumped into him and Diana dropped, swiftly Grey caught her with her talons. Both talons holding onto one of her arms. She dropped Diana when she was 5 feet from the ground. She landed and shifted back.

Grey was smiling at Damon when he landed. She began to laugh when he transformed back and said, "Why did you do that? You made me think she was done for!" Damon's words however were serious to Grey. She stood up and marched over to him. Despite him being almost a foot taller than her she jammed her finger into his chest and said, "Listen here, do you think I would drop her purposely? Do I look like a murderer to you? Listen here batboy! I don't want you to speak to me like that again!" She stormed up to Danny. He looked down at her and asked, "Why are you so angry? He was just worried for Diana. That's why he yelled at you." Grey soon realized that and thanked Danny. She looked at Damon and said, "Sorry for yelling but seriously please don't talk to me like that." She looked completely serious and Danny took a liking to her. The fire and her quietness mixing well in his eyes.

"So, what do we plan on doing today? These few days have been the most eventful out of fourteen years." Diana said, picking her teeth. Danny laughed at the sight and Damon and Ryan joined in. Drew sat alone towards the edge of their group. Danny asked, "What's wrong Drew?" Drew looked at him and Danny knew why. "What did they do to you?" His eyes showed disgust. Drew let his head drop and Danny said, "Drew I'm not disgusted at you. I am disgusted by that rat!" He said. His teeth grew a bit. He calmed down and they went back to normal. The sun made it's presence known as it was noon. "Well first lets eat. Then we'll worry about anything else." Danny said to the group.

After eating the group sat around deciding what to do. Danny suggested, "We should travel to Calico." Everyone looked at him in shock. "What? I think we should add a WereBull to the group. I've always wanted to meet the BullLord. They're usually peaceful but man do they have tempers." Everyone agreed. Danny looked thoughtful. He said, "Why don't we travel all over? Meet different Werelords. Add them to our group. There's going to be an uprising soon and the more allies the better." Everyone looked at him. Ryan said, "That's a good and bad idea. There's too much land to cover. It would take too long." Danny smiled.

"I have a solution. We split up. We pair up, travel to different parts." Everyone seemed uncomfortable with the idea of splitting up. Danny continued, "We will meet in Icegarden. I am going to be a busy smith." Danny's eyes shone in excitement. "Okay groups. Damon and Drew, Grey and I and Ryan and Diana. Everyone was going to say something when Danny stopped them. "Here's why. Me and Ryan can't be together, they'd see us as too much of a threat. He's perfect protection for our youngling. Drew and Damon because they would have no problems with any challenger. Me and Grey because I want to get to know her better. Are those good enough reasons for everyone?" Danny asked looking at each one of them in the eyes. When no one responded Danny said, "Great." With a beaming smile.

The next morning they split up. Danny hugged Ryan and said, "If you get into a fight beat them to a pulp, huh?" Ryan laughed in response. Danny hugged Diana and said, "If you fight show them who's top dog." She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. He shook Drew's hand, "The Wolf is nothing to mess around with, good luck brother." He walked up to Damon. He looked into the boy's grey eyes and says, "Damon, if people mess with you tear their throat out with those canines." Damon smiled and nodded his head. Danny finished by saying, "You guys are awesome. I love all of you like my siblings. Meet at Icegarden in two months time. Good luck." Danny turned to the south and started to walk on the path, Grey following him. The rest of the group watched them go, sadly.

Little did they know, they would inspire many to uprise against their opressor.


	6. Chapter 6

The town of Calico was full almost one giant farmland. The people were all muscular. No man or woman showing any sign of being fat. Danny looked around and saw that all of the people were farmers. They were hard at work, doing their jobs tirelessly. Danny and Grey were hardly spared a glance. Danny said an awkward, "Okay then." And they continued. They found Calico Hall, it was fashioned after a Farmhouse. Danny held the door open for Grey and motioned his hand for her to walk. "Ladies first." He smiled at her as she walked by him. The BullLord was on his throne. He was a big man. His body was muscular in every part. His neck was huge making the man look like a bull without his form. He noticed them and motioned them forward.

"What is it? I do not usually get visitors in Calico." He smiled. From the back they could not see his nose piercing. It looked like a big ring that went in both nostrils. He seemed generally nice, there was no hostility in his tone.

"Is your son here? You may find that question interesting, two strangers asking for your child but it is important." Danny said. He smiled and said, "It must be, I will go and get him." He walked away from the two and went to the right, he opened the door and said inside, "You have visitors Adrian." The boy Taurus walked out. He had dark brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He looked the two over and said, "I do not know either of you." His body was like his fathers. He looked weary but not worried. He had a vein in his neck that was popped though, Danny kept his hand on his hammer. "We are here to ask you both a question." Danny stated putting his arms out to show he wasn't planning on attacking them. The two bulls nodded. Danny continued, "There's going to be an uprising soon. Even the people know it, you can feel it in the air. I'm Danny a Polar WereBear. I have a group of friends. They consist of, a WereElephant, a WereWolverine, a WereBat, and a WereEagle. But we also have a gray WereWolf." He said, both of the bulls eyes darkened.

"Duke Brand. It's nice to meet you Danny and." He looked at Grey with his hand stretched out, "I am Grey." Her golden eyes locked on his hand and she shook it. Her hand almost devoured by his. He smiled, "You're both good kids, what do you want from us? Alliance? Maybe. Men? No." The Bull looked at them.

Danny answered, "Duke Brand, I would like it if your son joins my friends and I." He said it cautiously, not wanting to fight two bulls at once. They both looked at him. Adrian looking to Duke Brand, "I want to go. These two can teach me warfare." He made a weird snorting growling noise. Danny had to contain his laughter.

"Keep my son alive, please." Duke Brand's eyes were pleading him. Danny patted him on the shoulder and said, "I would fight to my last breath to keep your son alive my lord." Duke Brand pushed his hand away and hugged him. Danny, obviously surprised stood there with his eyes widened. He then awkwardly put his arm around the Bull's shoulder. Duke Brand said, "Sorry, you have to be a parent to understand the love between father and son." Danny smiled. He said to Adrian, "Grab two pairs of clothes and a quilt." Adrian snortgrowled and went to grab his things. "Your son will be safe with us." Danny said, Grey stood behind him. Her silence making the Duke a little uncomfortable. Danny looked at Grey and she blinked innocently. Danny turned and smiled. Adrian emerged with his things. "Remember your home." Said Brand as he hugged his son.

**Drew and Damon:**

"We should look for old allies." Said Drew as him and Drew runs and Damon flies next to eachother. Damon stops and turns to him, "Do you think the others have found anyone? I hope we don't show up just by ourselves." He said sadly. He considered the group family and not seeing them was upsetting.

Drew just nodded and said, "We'll find someone." As he continues to run. Damon follows. They were going throughout the woods as they chose to go East. Drew was still running when he hear an, "Oomph." And skirmish. He looks behind him and sees Damon is gone. He turns around him scanning the trees. He turned around and one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen stood there. She was athletic with golden tanned skin. She only wore a loincloth and something to cover her breasts. He didn't let his guard go down, he stared her down. She took a step forward and Drew roared. She then started to shift. She grew a bit, orange fur with black stripes started to grow. Her mouth extended and sharp teeth set in. Her paws grew and she unsheathed her claws. She started to growl, hazel eyes slitted. She hissed. Drew's instincts kicked in and he growled. She started to look into his eyes. His hackles raised and pulled back his lips. his ears flat. She roared, the sound echoing throughout the forest. Drew barked. They both ran forwards. The Tiger slashed at Drew but he dodged. He punched her in the ribs. She roared and caught him on the chest. His blood started to seep from the wound. Suddenly Damon bursted through the trees. He slashed her back with his claws and she realized she was outnumbered. She shifted back and the other two did the same. Their wounds beginning to heal.

"Who are you?" Damon said still in a fighting position. Drew stood beside him also stood in a fighting position. She looked over at the both of them and sighed, "Where to start." Her voice had an accent. It wasn't heavy but it was present. "I'm from Bast." She said. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously." She just looked at him coldly. "I'm not like my brethren. I do not like any of the other Catlords. Especially Onyx. I came here hoping to talk to Bergan the Bear." Her eyes showed honesty and hate when she talked about her brethren. She said, "My name is Kiara. My brother is the High General. Damn them." Kiara was speaking the truth. Drew said, "My name is Drew. I am a," But was cut short when Kiara said, "Gray WereWolf. I know." She smiled and said, "You're a pretty good fighter too, who trains you?" Her eyes sparkled as they talked about fighting. "Danny the Polar Werebear." Drew said with pride. Her eyes widened and said, "My brothers say that the last Polar Werebear died centuries ago." Drew and Damon looked at each other. They didn't know it has been centuries. "Duke Hendrik is known as the white bear. He isn't a Polar Werebear though. The White Werebear's fur is white. They are just normal WereBears with white fur." She explained.

Damon looked confused. Drew looked like he understood. She stepped forward and said, "What are your names?" She looked at the two. Drew bucked up and said, "My name is Drew. I'm Wergar's youngest child." She looked regular and said, "Wergar, powerful enemy. Most of the Catlords respect and feared the man. Even Onyx held a fear of the Wolf." Drew eyes shone in pride at what Kiara said.

"I'm Damon, a WereBat." He said to Kiara. She looked surprised. "The WereBats have not been heard from in a long time." She smiled at him and Drew asked, "Would you join us? Danny sent us to look for different types of Werelords. He is making a group of us. He is powerful, he also wants to dethrone Leopold." Kiara looked thoughtfully at the sky, she had a finger on her chin. "So he wants to make an army of us?" Kiara asked. Drew shook his head. "At best an elite group. We wouldn't fight unless we needed to." Kiara nodded her head. She said, "Why not? I'd rather be with you then my brethren." Danny and Damon smiled. Damon said, "We are still travelling however. In one and a half month's time we shall meet up with Danny and the rest at Icegarden." Kiara nodded. Her interest spiked at what would happen.

**Ryan and Diana: **

The chills felt would've froze Diana, but she was built for winter. Ryan however wasn't that lucky. They were on the coast, travelling next to icy waters. She looked over and saw a small town. She pointed it to Ryan who was shivering, "Quit being a baby. Look over there, there's a town." She said to him. He glared at her and said, "Okay. We're going to go in there look around and then leave." He said seriously. She nodded to him. They turn towards the town and started walking in that direction. As they get closer they see that it is a sea based town. It was mostly ice. The homes, the well everything. Ryan stood in shock at the sight. The beautiful town had people in blue and white jackets and pants. It was made of animal fur. They went to the entrance where two men stood guard. The men looked at them in confusion and weariness. "State your business." Said one of the men. He held a spear in his hand.

"We were travelling along the coast when we saw the town. We had a map on us, it didn't show a town in this area so we were curious." Said Ryan smoothly, without a hitch. The guards eyebrows rose. They didn't think he gave the full truth. They said, "You shall be seen by the Duke." Said the taller guard. The guards filed behind them and prodded them forward. Diana growled. The man laughed at her, spiking her anger. Her fur starting to grow. The men realized what happened and stabbed at her. While they traveled Ryan taught her a few moves. She sidestepped the swing and grabbed the man by the throat she proceeded to throw him a few feet away from them. She didn't want to kill. Ryan grabbed the second man and knocked him out. The Doors to the Hall made of ice opened. Out came a man with pale skin and blue eyes. He was shirtless, he had a muscular definition. He starts to transform. His skin turned jet black. He grew a dorsal fin that was on his back. His stomach became white. His eyes moved and white spots appeared around them. His mouth became full of cone shaped teeth. He walked towards the duo. "Hello there." He said with a toothy grin, showing them his sharp teeth. "What makes you come to WestMarch?" Ryan didn't know how to respond. "We were travelling along the coast when the girl pointed the town out. We just came here because it wasn't on our map." Diana was still transformed growling at the Werelord. "Don't do that. We're not here for a fight."

The still transformed Werelord said, "Then why are my men unconscious?" He said. Ryan transformed leaving the Werelord speechless. Ryan said, "We are here because of what I said. If you don't believe it then I challenge you." The Duke looked shocked, he then laughed. "Good one. Now run along." But Ryan wasn't going for it. "Are you afraid? Are you afraid I will defeat you?" Ryan's breathing started to quicken. His shoulders trembling in adrenaline. The Duke said, "If you want to die then let's do it." He put his hands up. The two engaged. The Duke threw a swing at Ryan who caught it but the skin was slippery. His hands slid right off. Ryan was shocked and The Duke backhanded him as hard as he could. Ryan was never hit as hard as that in his life. He stumbled on his feet a bit then became angry. He charged the Duke slamming his head into his chest and sending him off of his feet. Ryan grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. This time with a better grip. He punched the Orcalord in his face. The Orca however kicked him with one of his free legs. Ryan was forced to drop him. The Orca kneed him in the face. Ryan came up with a massive uppercut that shook the Orca's world. He recovered soon and threw a punch at Ryan. However Ryan wanted this, he sidestepped grabbed the arm and lifted him in the air. He smashed him down with all of his might. The ice broke where he was smashed. The Orcalord began to cough and wheeze. Ryan stood over him breathing hard. "Had enough?" The Orca stood up and shook his hand. They both transformed back, "My name is Bastion." said Duke Bastion as he began walking to his hall. "This is my throne room." He said as he sat down on his throne of ice. A boy and girl appeared. They looked to be Drew's age and they were twins. "Ah these are my children. Ulysses and Kohana. They are twins." He looked at them with loving eyes. They both were like their father. The same blue eyes. The difference was Kohana had white hair Ulysses had black. "Duke, are you allies with Duke Henrik?" The Orca's eyes shone in a respective light. "Yes. We were very close. We actually almost waged war on Slotha not too long ago." He looked with a smile. "You must be friends with Danny, did he send you here?" He was beaming at the two teenagers. Ryan said, "We split up. Danny's looking for allies to help in the upcoming uprise against Leopold."

Duke Bastion smiled and said, "I was taken off the map because I didn't want Leopold coming here. After Wergar's death I isolated our town to outsiders. It was magic. Those who look for us with bad intentions can not see us. Those with good ones can. You two must be here for good intentions so I will listen thoroughly." He opened his arms in a motion to speak.

"Sir we would like to take your children with us. Danny is making a group full of Werelords. We are like a group of elite soldiers. Our group split up in different directions to find different Lords." Bastion stroked his strong jaw. "Will my children be safe?" He said with a hint of worry. "I can not promise but we will train them. One Werelord is hard enough to defeat. Imagine a whole group of them?" Ryan said to the Orca. He looked to his children who smiled and nodded. He sighed, "It will do them good to explore. They are powerful. Although they are best in water." He explained to them that they are powerful swimmers and that their dorsal fin helped them swim faster. Ryan was just glad that they were on the same side.

**Damon, Drew and Kiara:**

"Where else are we going?" Kiara said, impatient at the fact that they have to travel for so long. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "We're going anywhere. Just to meet people." Damon said with a bored tone, as if he explained this to her multiple times. Kiara growled, her claws growing. Damon snorted. Drew and Kiara stop and look at eachother, "Did you just snort?" Kiara said with amusement in her voice. Damon frowned.

"Is there a problem with that?" He said with his pride hurt. Drew said, "I never realized that bats snorted." He said with a smile on his face. Damon started mumbling something incoherently as he sped up. Kiara and Drew began to laugh together. Drew felt his guts telling him something but he chose to ignore it. The next second he was waking up in a cell. An older man walked up to the cage. "Hello there young wolf." He smiled with rotten teeth, he looked like he'd seen a lot of better days. "You are now my slave. Your friends too. You realize that you're in chains. If you transform you will die." He said with glee. So don't get any ideas." The older man backed away. "By the way, my name is Lord Kesslar." Drew knew that name! Danny told him that he was the Goatlord. Drew looked around the room. He found Kiara and Damon. "Guys! Are you okay?" He asked them. Kiara stared back in anger and said, "Who do they think they are?"

Damon felt the same way. "Who created these stupid collars anyways?" They were all frustrated. They looked around the room and found different shapes and sizes of people. "Hey, my name is Drew." Drew said to person next to him.

The man was huge. He looked like Danny's build but had a different attitude. More anger. More resentment, "Kafiru." He said with a snort. Drew said, "What type of Werelord are you?"

Kafiru looked at him and said in his deep voice, "I am a WereRhino. I knew not of my heritage until captured by these monsters." His voice held so much anger that Drew started to feel it. Drew looked at the person next to him on the left. He was muscular. But shorter than Damon. Drew would guess 7 feet. He looked at Drew and said, "Is there something you'd like?" His voice was intimidating. Drew said, "Who are you?" The boy looked at him with green eyes. His hair was blonde.

"I am Brutus. Sounds like bear name, right? Wrong. I'm a WereCrocodile." Drew's eyes nearly flung out of his face. "I'm a WereWolf." Drew said with pride. Brutus said, "That doesn't matter here, no matter whether your father was Wergar. You are going to become a gladiator like the rest of us." Brutus didn't look too bothered.

A guard opened Drew's door. Drew seized the opportunity, he punched the guard and stole his keys. He opened his collar. He took a deep breath, he then proceeded to free everyone there, "Shift. All of you, we're going to kill the Goat." Drew said.

Around him different Werecreatures appeared. Brutus's form scared the daylights out of him. He was scaly. His eyes slits and his jaws and head flat and bald like a real one. There was a girl WereShark who was as big as he was. There was a WereHippo, his skin purple and his teeth long. A WereOwl, her feathers snow white. Kafiru was scary. Standing he was only a little smaller than Ryan, his skin was ashy grey. He had two horns on his face. His body became one big battering ram. Drew looked around and found his friends. He then shifted.

To say the others were shocked was an understatement. They were ecstatic. They all gained confidence in the downfall of their enemy. Drew went to the door and motioned for everyone to hide. They all stood on different sides of the door. When it opened Lord Kesslar walked in. Worse up close. He saw the guard and panicked. It was then that he realized he was outnumbered. Drew walked up to him and while shocked threw him to Kafiru. Kafiru caught him and like a ragdoll threw him to Brutus. He lifted him and said to all of them, "May I?" With a smile they nodded. He bit down on his arm with as much force as he could. When the limb tore off he threw him to the WereShark, her teeth easily taking one of his legs. The Goatlord had no left leg or right arm. He was getting blood everywhere. They smiled as he died. The master finally dead.

"Listen up." Drew's voice was heard, "I have an offer for all of you. It promises freedom and fighting. Does anyone feel interested?" His hopes were low. These people didn't seem to be warriors. However the first to walk over was Kafiru. "I want in, it sounds fun." Brutus agreed and quietly walked over. The WereShark who was named Taya joined also. The last one to walk over was the hippo named Po. He nodded and said, "It's the least I could do since I was freed." Everyone else politely disagreed. They escaped and fled the area. Drew looked to his group and said, "Okay people. In the next two weeks we have to go to Icegarden." Everyone looked at him. "I'm meeting with the rest of my friends. There's Danny a Polar WereBear. Diana a WereWolverine. Grey a WereEagle. And lastly Ryan the WereElephant." Everyone stood in shock. "This is some sort of army isn't it?" Kafiru said angrily. "You're just like Kesslar!" His nose started to bulge. "No there is an uprising soon. We are going to be fighting Leopold. Danny is going to help train you all. He is also going to forge you a weapon and a set of armor. He is the best smith in the land. He can also enchant like no other. Your armor will be one of a kind. We are not forcing you though." The group seemed satisfied. Kafiru patting him on the back.

**Danny, Grey and Adrian:**

Danny and Grey took a liking to Adrian. He was an angry person. Very temperamental. However, Danny got along famously. Grey didn't mind him. She was quiet, he was loud. On the way they bumped into a teenager. He had sandy hair and green eyes. "Hello, I'm George." He said. George shook Danny's hand. "Who are you?" He asked them. They all look at each other and Grey said, "We're just friends traveling." George nodded and said, "I'm a WereSheep." They all look at him. Adrian said, "WereBull." He snortgrowled. George however didn't back down. Despite being smaller. He shifted. His pupils went sideway, he grew curved horns on his head like a bighorn sheep. His skin turned into light brown fur. He cried. Which sounded scarier than you'd think.

Adrian started to transform. His skin turned into short course fur in a shade of red. His face changed into a snout. He grew horns out of his head. They were each a foot long and sharp. He became taller and his tailbone lengthened becoming a small tail. He snorted and kicked up dirt. The two horned Werelords were in a standoff until Danny went in between them. "Enough. We're on the same side." George looked at him and transformed back.

Adrian seemed to calm down enough to transform back. Although he did punch George in the arm. "Stupid sheep." He snorted while walking ahead. Danny smiled and shook his head. "Would you care to join us? We are going to Icegarden to meet with my friends. We are plotting against the king." George said, "I would be honored."

**Time Skip:**

As promised, two weeks later they all met at Icegarden. Danny was kind of miffed about the Catlord but was happy to hear she knew secrets and she was good.

Little did they know they would become one of the most powerful forces in the land.


	7. Chapter 7

To say Danny was happy to be home was an understatement. He looked around with a good feeling inside. He never knew they would find so many Werelords to align with. He was a little angry that there was a cat here though. He nodded at Drew. Over the two months Danny never realized how much he would miss them. He hugged Ryan first. Then Damon and Drew. Lastly he picked Diana up and twirled her around. The group hasn't stepped a foot inside of the town yet. They just stood there talking after so long. Everyone who hasn't been there, which is everyone but Ryan and Danny, were surprised to see it's at the opening of a mountain. The snow was heavy here. They realized just how Danny deals with the cold. He was completely fine standing there in the freezing polar climate. They all were talking when suddenly two teenager walked over to them. One looked exactly like Ryan, he was massive. He had dark brown hair. His eyes though were also dark brown. He walked up to the group with the other teen behind him. The other one however had shaggy brown hair, it matted his head. He had huge shoulders packed with muscles. He looked like a wilder, more muscular version of Adrian. He had wide lips which made him look somber and constantly thoughtful.

"Behemoth! Stamm! What are you doing here?" Kafiru asked with shock. The rest of the gladiators looked at them in shock and fear, most fear went towards the giant one Behemoth. Behemoth looked around at the group. He looked at Ryan and said, "Are you also a WereMammoth?" He looked hopefully at Ryan. Ryan, instead of answering transformed. His boulder sized head looking down at the now smaller man. The man looked at his grey skin and tusks. He looked at the trunk and said, "Ah, you're a WereElephant. Close enough, yet not the same." He said with sadness. He transformed. His body grew to the same size as Ryan. The same base look except his tusks were longer and his ears were a tiny bit smaller. He also had long brown fur. The two giants stared at each other. Then they rejoiced. Danny didn't know why, they just seemed happy for finding someone like themselves. Danny looked to Stamm.

"What are you?" Stamm also transformed. He grew to the same size as Danny transformed. He had a mane of shaggy dark brown fur. His eyes dark brown, he had curved horns. Unlike the straighter ones of Adrian. Adrian transformed and charged at Stamm. Stamm was bigger though. Adrian matched his strength. The two butting heads, literally sounded like claps of thunder. They punched, kicked and wrestled for dominance. When there was no clear winner they both backed off. Danny stood in shock. He and the rest knew not what to do. They just stood there in silence as the two breathed heavily and patted each other on the back. Ryan and Behemoth, still transformed looked even more of a loss for words.

Danny said to the group, "Okay then. It's time to enter Icegarden." Without waiting for a response he hurried through. The guards didn't even speak out to any one of them. When they entered Danny had a circle of cheering people around him. Ryan smiled and laughed at Danny's embarrassment. Everyone stopped when they heard a roar. The massive group of Werelords looked at the white werebear. He was transformed, looking like a regular werebear just with white fur. He changed back, looking like his son. He was smaller though. He had the same dark hair and hazel eyes. He had scars on his face. He looked along the group and slowly back to his son. He just looked at him.

"Dad, these are my friends." Danny said with confidence. He stood taller, taking his role as Lord. He walked up to his father. They looked at each other and then hugged.

"It has been a long time my son. Welcome home." Duke Henrik looked at him with loving eyes. Danny looked at his friends.

"Dad the two giants are Ryan and Behemoth. The twins are Kohana and Ulysses, Duke Bastions kids. The one with the toothy smile is Taya she's Count Vega's sister. The one with the blonde hair is Brutus the WereCrocodile. The girl with beautiful golden eyes is Grey. The girl with almost no clothes on is Kiara. The two lumbering muscular guys are Adrian and Stamm. The other giant is Kafiru. The shorter but not by much one is Po. The youngest girl is Diana, what a spirit that one. Then we have the quiet one, Damon. The last one is Drew Ferran. You would know him by Wergar's son. He is a WereWolf." Duke Henrik's shock was abundantly clear. He looked at Drew and saw Wergar in him.

"Boy, you look like your father. He was more muscular than you are though, a fair bit taller too." Duke Henrik laughed. Danny looked apologetically at Drew. Drew nodded. He looked around and saw that hardly any of them had weapons and armor.

"Do you plan on making all these sets yourself? This is a good amount of people Danny." He looked at his son in respect. Danny always did the unthinkable. He once fought a small army away from Icegarden two years ago when Slotha launched an attack. He saved the town, Icegarden's forces were in Tuskun. That's when his father realized how special Danny was. He also noticed there was an attraction to the girl Grey. She seemed to return them. He knew when she blushed at his compliment.

Danny was deep in the forge. The heat and smell of hot metal making Danny feel like he was at home. He was currently working on Grey's armor. Her's was quickest to make. He made it so that when she transforms it goes in her shape. So it will cover her wings. It will go to half way down her beak, so she can talk. He also made it so her greaves stretch over her talons. Now they'll be sharper.

He made Damon's armor leather. He enchanted it so it would burn anything metal that touches it. It also stretches over his wings and tail. He made leather gloves enchanted the same way so that he can't be shot down by arrows. After the two sets of armor he was tired. He walked out of the forge and looked around his home. He walked over to the hall. His father was sitting on the throne and his friends in various places. Ryan smiled at his friend's tired face.

"Hard at work?" Ryan said. He understood Danny's feeling. He was making multiple sets of armor a day. He patted him on the back.

"Who's have you done so far?" He looked at Danny with curiosity.

"Grey's and Damon's. Had to get fliers out of the way. Their armor's the most complicated. The wings and all." Danny sat at the table. He was looking forward to tomorrow. He wanted to get back to work. Right after the armor he had to do weapons. He looked around the room and decided to do Kafiru's and Brutus's.

The next day Danny got up when it was still dark. He walked to the forge. He prepared himself for a long day and got to work. He picked up the tools and stroked the fire. He started banging away creating a masterpiece. The armor would focus on his head. That way he wouldn't break his neck if he missed his target. The armor came out scarily good. It was metal, it would melt with his transformation and had a thing for his horns. It would hold the two horns and go halfway up them. Next he did the Orca's. He made one bigger for Ulysses. He left a hole where the dorsal fin will go when they transform.

Since he was feeling better he continued. He made a set for Behemoth. He made it huge. It also expanded. It had two holes in the helm for his tusks. All in all he got a lot done that day. He wasn't as tired either. He walked into the hall with a new energy. Ryan greeted him again.

"Danny good news. While you're creating the armor I will train all the others. Your father is going to help me." Ryan looked ecstatic. Danny smiled at the group.

"I finished four sets today. You are all not going to see them until I am done." Everyone groaned. Danny laughed. His father smiled.

"You can be cruel, my son." Duke Henrik said.

Danny awoke again. He was excited he had the forge back but was sad these days he's going to be in it for hours.

He walked over to the tools. He looked at all the metal and said, "Well lets do this." He got to working on George's armor. He made it so that the helm shapes to his horns. He also made it so that he can ram someone without hurting his head and neck.

He started on Adrian's. Instead of being the regular metallic color. Danny already colored it gold. He made the chestpiece cover his whole back and front. He made grieves for him. He made the helmet so that it would stretch with his snout and horns. That's so that he could comfortably headbutt people to death.

Po's armor would be difficult. He didn't want to make the mouth unprotected, but a hippo's mouth opened so much it was hard to make it well. So he covered the base. He worried less about the head and made the armor protect his legs so no one found an opening.

Kiara's was interesting. He made it leather also. Like Damon's it was weightless and had the same effect. He made a set of light metal gauntlets making her claws sharper and deadlier. It had a hole for her rear, which grew a tail.

He started Stamm's. He kept it the same as Adrian's but for curved horns. He also made it so that he could charge.

One of the last pairs. He made Diana's leather and had a metal undercoat. So she's going to have the protection of him and the lightness. He made a hole for her tail. He also put many weapon carriers in the armor. She's the type to fight with daggers.

Brutus was second to last. He made armor light enough to swim, also to maneuver. He made the armor extra strong on the soft belly. He was almost done. It was dark, he knew it was after midnight, the flame of the forge lighting the room.

He started on Drew's. He smiled as he worked. He was going to work extra hard on this set. He made it so that his ears were able to come out of the armor. He also made the grieves with sharp claws at the end so he can slice through just about anything. He made the opening for the tail. He also made the armor on his neck so no one got him. He worked until people walked into the forge, worried about his health. They found him sleeping next to fourteen beautiful sets of armor. He snored away. The only sound in the room.

Ryan lifted his friend and walked him to his room. The others smiled at his dedication. Duke Henrik smiling at his son's face as he drooled onto the floor.

Grey's heart beated faster. She looked at Danny's face, which had a short beard from not shaving. He looked good with the facial hair. She hoped he kept it. Ryan opened his door with Grey's help. She watched as Ryan placed him down. He looked at her and seemed to know what was going on. He smiled at her and winked. She began to laugh. She watched as he slept, his one breath equaling three of her's. He snored but not too loudly. She began to get tired so she left, she walked to her room and thought about what was going on. She knew she had feelings for him but didn't know if he returned them. He complimented her eyes that must mean something, right? She was confused and decided to sleep on it. She awoke in the morning to see Danny above her. She instinctively punched her hand out, he caught it in his giant fist.

"Relax, it's me." His baritone voice calming her. She blushed and he laughed. He lifted her off the bed like she was a ragdoll. He carried her over his shoulder to the dining area where everyone was having breakfast. He smiled at the group and put Grey down. They just stared questionably at the two. He smiled and look into her golden eyes. She stared up into his hazel ones. Ryan coughed. Danny glared at his best friend, said person began to laugh.

"Aren't you going to show your friends the armor Danny?" Duke Henrik said. He looked at Danny's clothes. Danny looked down at his smithing clothes. He walked into the bathroom. He had a servant, even though he didn't like having them, fill the bath with hot water. He sat there, his arms spread out on the metal. The hot water soothing his muscles. He felt so bare without his armor. The familiar weight made him feel lighter than air. In the middle of his bath he heard the door open. He saw Grey. She walked into the door and stopped close to the bath. It was big enough for at least three people his size. She stopped close to the bath. She stripped down to her undergarments. Again Danny couldn't look away. She had a beautiful body. Her body was muscular with a good bust. He had trouble pulling himself away. He looked away. He felt her presence behind him suddenly, her hands on his shoulders. She bent down to his ear.

"Do you remember the first time you saw my body?" She said it seductively. Making his body shiver, the bear inside of him stirring.

"Vividly." He said. She smiled. She undressed completely, not leaving any for Danny to imagine. She climbed into the tub her naked body gaining goosebumps as she went over to Danny. She let his hands roam her body. Meanwhile she had her hand on his hard chest. He began to kiss her neck. She lifted her head and moaned a bit, he smiled into her neck. She then began tracing kisses over his jaw line. He growled as her hand stroked his thigh. She bit his ear gently. He kissed her on her lips. Their tongues battling for dominance as they passionately hold each other close. Danny's heart felt like it was going to crawl out of his throat. His body was shaking in nervousness. She too was nervous. He cupped her breasts. She moaned as soon as his hand hit them. He began to trail kisses down her stomach. Purposely blowing on her stomach. Making a funny sound and scaring her. She laughed. He stood up. She started to trail her hands over his rock hard muscles. She loved the feel of his chest.

"You have wonderful skin." Danny said as he trailed his fingers over her stomach. He was holding her back against his chest. He had his head in between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered when he spoke.

"Danny. I have something to tell you." She said suddenly moving fast and startling him.

Danny not knowing what was going on said, "What?" She looked him in the eyes. Golden meeting hazel as she said, "I love you. I have since I first met you outside of Brackenholme." She looked down in shame. Danny laughed. She shook her head in hurt and began crying. She ran for her clothes but Danny stopped her.

"You don't understand. I was laughing because I already knew. Look at us! We're completely naked. Alone. I have loved you since then also. I was too scared to tell you." He put his head down in shame. She lifted his head with her hand.

"You are not a coward. You are the bravest man I know. You risked your life against Lucas to save Drew." She stared at him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. This time less lust and more passion.

"I want you." Grey said, looking into his eyes the entire time. He stared at her lovingly.

"I have wanted you for a long time." He said very huskily, is hormones already alerting "The other guy."

That bath they made love. When they emerged they were happy. They had this glow. Ryan and Duke Henrik knew. They both were smirking at Danny and clapped his back. The girls who knew gossiping with Grey about it. Danny looked at Grey with a smile. He transformed walked over to her and roared to the others. Letting them know this was his mate. The rest transformed and made their respective roar to him. Danny changed back and smirked down at Grey. She smiled up at him. He rubbed his nose against her's showing his affection.

"I believe I owe you all a glance at your armor." He said with a smile, everyone bugged by his teasing. Grey too looked a little annoyed.

The walk down to the armory was a painful one. Everyone's anticipation dulling the happiness. When they reached the doors Danny stopped everyone.

"If anyone complains, I have my hammer on me." He said with complete seriousness. The rest of the group taking him serious. Bar Grey, Ryan, Drew, Damon and Diana. They just stared trying not to laugh. Danny turned and opened the door to the armory. All the armor was there.

Everyone's reaction was priceless. They all sat there with their mouths wide open.

"Guys you're letting flies in." Danny says. Everyone goes to their respective armor. It was on a rack with their name on it. Everyone looked at Danny in respect. Danny just shrugged. They all had their armor on. Danny looked over them to see if it fits. There were no imperfections. Danny's smithing made their armor perfect.

"This armor will melt into your new form with you. I have made the armor especially strong in your weak points. I have also made it with a special metal. It is unbreakable, and light. It will make you not even feel a thing, go on. Shift." As soon as the words were said everyone shifted. Grey's armor melted along her wings, making them metal and sharp. It also stretched over her talons making them sharper.

Behemoth's stretched over his giant body. It covered almost every inch of his body. It halted a little over his tusks, like Ryans. He nodded to Danny in respect.

The Orca's and Shark's armor was basically the same. It was a little wider in the head area for Taya because of her wider jaw.

All in all everyone was very happy for their armor. Damon walked over to Danny and patted him on the back. The whole room shifted back into their normal form. Danny felt accomplished. He now had to make weapons. He asked them all what type of weapons they wanted. He got a list.

Short Swords (x2) (Damon)

Mace (George)

Axe (Po)

Cutlasses (x6) (Kohana, Ulysses and Taya)

Double ended battle axe (Kafiru)

Long poled battle axe (Adrian)

Club (Behemoth)

Daggers (x6) (Diana, Grey and Kiara)

Sword with wolf head (Drew)

Set of Rapiers (Brutus)

Sledgehammer (Stamm). This would prove that he needed a little more time.

The next few days were hard work. On the pair of short swords he put images of swarms of bats swarming, he made them metal and thin. But they were sharp. To the point you pricked your finger by touching it gently. He enchanted it so that it would never dull.

The mace he made with the end being a bighorn. He depicted a fight between to bighorns on the handle.

On Po's axe he made end sharp and triangular. On the handle depicted two male hippos battling.

On Kohana's cutlasses he made the handle laced with a white metal. It was fast and powerful sharp enough to cut through most armors. He depicted an Orca beaching itself to catch a seal.

He made Ulysses' cutlasses with the handle laced with black metal. It depicted an orca in a pod. It also was longer and a bit heavier. Making it so that he had more power and a little less speed.

Taya's handle was laced with red metal. Marking the smell of blood. The handle depicted a great white shark biting the arm off a poor man swimming.

Next he made a giant double ended battleaxe. On it's handle it depicted a rhino charging a lion. The ends had decorative knots and symbols.

Next he made a long poled battleaxe for Adrian. It depicted two bulls butting heads. It was long and thick. Made for gorging someone.

Next he made Drew's sword. It had a wolf biting it's own paw off on the handle. Showing his will to survive. He laced the handle with amber. At the very end of the handle he made a wolf snarling. He enchanted the sword to be able to kill Werelords. It however was not made of silver.

He made Behemoths club next. It was giant and made of metal. He knew Behemoth would find no trouble bludgeoning someone. He laced the handle of the club with depicted pictures of mammoths fighting early men. It also was laced in brown metal, the color of his fur.

He made six daggers for Diana, Kiara and Grey. He depicted a wolverine fighting a bear. Showing it's ferocity. He made it so that she couldn't lose her daggers no matter what she did with them.

He depicted a tiger dragging a antelope carcass on Kiara's lacing her handle with an orange. He also made hers permanently sharp and never able to lose.

He depicted Grey's as a bald eagle flying through the sky. It's proud look making the blade beam with pride. It was laced with the yellow color of her beak. It had the enchantments of the girls and one that made it able to change into weapon she wants.

He made a set of Rapiers for Brutus. Perfect for him. Light, yet powerful enough to kill you in the first swing. They were enchanted to have the same bone crushing effect of a Crocodile's jaws. He depicted a crocodile in the middle of biting, showing the lands strongest jaws.

Next he made a sledgehammer for Stamm. It was heavy and a bit slower. He made it with the depiction of a Bison charging a predator. He enchanted the hammer to have the same effect as being rammed by a bison. Needless to say this was one of his more powerful weapons.

He walked into the hall/ His friends sat up. He smiled. They all looked in curiosity. He opened the doors and three people walked in with a sack. Danny motioned them all forward. He opened the sack and they all looked at the beautiful weapons. They found them and instantly fell in love. Grey flung herself at Danny and hugged him. He smiled into her hair. She looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." She was at loss of words to these beautiful weapons. Ryan walked up to Danny.

"Do we all get to express our thanks that way?" He asked with a smile on. His eyebrows wiggled and he winked at Danny, who like everyone else was laughing hysterically. Danny punched him in the arm. Ryan laughed and punched him back.

"We're all going to train tomorrow." He had his serious face on. They all knew he wasn't joking. Even though he might not be the biggest when transformed he was one of the most powerful. He was feared and respected. Everyone heard of the WereRat's fate. They heard what Danny had done. Most stayed on edge around him after that. They instantly warmed back up when he spoke to them.

The next morning they began training. He had them show him what they could do. He didn't pay attention to the gladiators because they already know how to fight. He taught Diana how to use her agility and speed against others. She was amazing, a natural at the art of killing. She didn't hold back either. She used her teeth when her enemy was incapacitated.

Damon proved to be a good killer. He seemed to go for painless and quick deaths for his targets.

Grey was very tactile. She went for people's weak spots. She saw a spot and used the deadly daggers and shred them.

Adrian proved to be a capable fighter. Danny showed him how to make up with strength over the lost speed. He taught him how to fluently move from one attack to another, to build momentum. Adrian went out learning new moves. He became a powerful force.

He also taught Stamm how to handle that slow of a weapon. How to aim at joints. Stamm learned quickly. He also built momentum quickly. Going from one slow swing to a moderate swing and another one from there. He went out better than before.

He taught the Orca's how to use the cutlasses speed. Turning them into a fluent motion of death. His dummies of straw all slashed to bits after the onslaught. He looked at them and stuck a thumb up.

He taught Drew the way to properly hold a sword. He also taught him a few moves. Drew was a fast learner picking up what Danny showed him in seconds.

The rest didn't need much, a few pointers and demonstrations. He was inspiring them into becoming warriors. They started to look to him and Drew. He respected Drew, but felt he was too inexperienced to make some of the decisions alone. He trusted Drew however. They became great friends.

His relationship with Grey grew. They became both lovers and best friends. Everyone supported them. Danny was never seen without Grey. Always in the same room. They even bathed together now. Danny loved her, as did she love him. They began to fight together. Mixing his slow strong style with her quicker, more precise one.

Danny was walking into the hall in his armor. There was a messenger in front of the throne. On his knees in front of his father. Duke Henrik looked frantic. He looked at Danny and motioned him forward.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Things had to be bad if his father, who usually worries about nothing, is worried.

"Leopold is calling Drew out. Publically. Lords are starting to publically form alliances. This isn't good Danny!" But Danny had another plan. He would need all of the group. Plus the help of a few other Lords. Danny smirked as he began to walk to the training grounds.

"Listen up! Leopold is making people choose sides. He's publicly calling you out Drew. I have a plan. We're going to 'turn him in' and then we'll infiltrate the castle." He looked at Grey and Damon. "That means you two." They nodded. The time they spent in Icegarden changed them, making them ready for anything. Making them hardy.

"Once you two go inside. Damon stay in the shadows. Grey will distract them with her cry. When they investigate. Damon you open the doors. Then I will lead us into the castle. Get Drew and retreat. None of us are dying. Understood?" They all nodded. Danny smiled. These once gladiators and misfits becoming one big family. Duke Henrik loved them all like his own. He told them tales of when he was younger and his adventures. He told them how him and Duke Bergan used to adventure like them. They all loved his stories.

Drew felt nervous. He was always the one that was kidnapped. He realized that is because he is a kind of people that shouldn't exist. He was a little nervous, he never met Leopold. From stories he has heard he is cunning and ruthless. But he has power to back himself up. Drew looked forward to seeing the man who killed his father. His heart pumped adrenaline thinking about it. He didn't look froward to seeing Lucas again, or Vankaskan to be honest. He looked to Danny, his older brother in all but blood. He helped him. Taught him everything. Danny was a humble person. He did all of this, all of the plans and making all this armor that promises they'd survive any encounter. Not to mention all of the weapons, his sword could cut through a person's body like a hot knife and butter.

Danny looked back at his home. He is leaving again. Grey linked her arm in his. He looked down into her golden eyes, she smiled and kissed him softly.

"We will return. I know you hate leaving. You are worried about your father. I understand that. I love him like a father too. We will see him soon. I love you. Focus on that." She said with her golden eyes flashing concern. He sighed and hugged her.

"I don't want to leave my father again. I've been away for two years." He had a tear falling from his eye. Grey wiped it from his face. She smiled sadly his heartbreak making her want to do more.

"At least you're not alone. All of us are here with you." She told him. He looked around him. Seeing all of his friends talking about the upcoming event. He bucked up and looked over to his lover.

"You're right. I love you. Haha we have to get going." He motioned for the group to move. He smiled as they all walked. They al looked at each other and began smiling and laughing in anticipation.

Little did they know they would save a whole kingdom.


End file.
